To love or not to love
by Des Iries
Summary: basied on Susan Kay's book. After Christine left, Erik lived his life day by day, until one night mets a girl who needs him. And does he need her? Time travel Phic! Please reveiw! You all will get masked shaped cookies!
1. Chapter 1

_To love or not to love_

**This story is based on Susan Kay's book and Erik. He is my favorite Phantom. I re-edited this. As one writes, they learn things. I know I did, that is why I re-edited. No lines were taken out, only some were refaced. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

Erik and Nadir were walking along the Seine River. It was a peaceful night. They just walked. They did not talk or even look at each other. The business with Christine Daae had left Erik broken. She had left 2 years ago. Nadir had helped Erik fake his death. Erik wanted Christine to live in peace and without guilt. Which is more then Nadir could say for Erik. _He needs something to do._ Nadir thought as he looked over at his moping friend. Nadir had a time talking Erik into getting out. He had let Ayesha go with Christine. So Erik had no one but Nadir for company, not that Erik enjoyed his visits. Surprisingly, Erik's heath began to clear up after she left. Nadir believed that the obsession over her had been the cause of it. Now that she was gone, Erik is as strong as he had been in Persia.

"Erik-" Nadir began.

"Daroga, Don't. Don't start. I am not in the mood for-" Erik was interrupted when they both heard splashing.

Ever curious Erik looked out into the black water. They watched as a boy crawled out of the water, cussing like a sailor. He tried to stand and fell. Erik and Nadir stepped closer.

"God damned ice!" The voice did not belong to a boy but a girl. She tried to stand again, this time succeeding. She picked up a large flat leather case. Then she looked around. She let out a gasp and dropped her case.

"Mademoiselle?" Erik's soft voice sounding though the still cold air.

She gasped, and spun. She looked at Erik standing but not 3ft away. Her bright green eyes glittered in the dim light. She swept her eyes over Erik's tall form. From his feet to his face. As her eyes settled on his mask, her face furrowed and whispered, "Erik?" then staggering, her eyes filled with pain, she grabbed her chest," My heart!" with that she collapsed at Erik's feet.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Reacting faster then Nadir thought possible, Erik had the strange girl in his arms and were heading straight for the Opera House. Nadir looked at the leather case, and as a second thought grabbed it up.

"Erik!" Nadir panted caching up. "What are you doing?"

Erik didn't answer. He just slipped in one of the hidden doors. Nadir had no choice but to follow.

When they arrived in Erik's house, Erik snapped at Nadir to get water boiling. As Nadir did so, Erik laid the girl on the couch. Running to his room, Erik brought back blankets and a shirt. Erik then propped her up, wrapped a blanket around her. He then pulled off her shirt.

Nadir gasped and almost dropped the hot water he was carrying," Erik! What are you doing? That is not proper!"

Erik turned to glare at him." And to let her catch hypothermia is?

Nadir looked at her. Now that they could see her in the light, her pale skin was turning blue. Such a strange girl. She had very short black hair. Her eyes if he remembered were green. Her body was small. Very petite. Nadir glanced at the red leather case that he had laid against the wall. He didn't understand it.

Erik had finished undressing her, keeping his eyes advert. He took the necklace off and laid it on a small table. Soon she was dressed in one of his older shirts. It was the smallest he had, but it was still big on her. He pilled the blankets on her, and then went to get a packet of powder. Mixing it with hot water, Nadir watched as he forced it down her throat, rubbing it in the process to help her shallow it. She choked, but did not wake up.

"Nadir. Go Home. She will not wake until morning," Erik said tiredly.

"Erik, what are you planning to do with her?"

Erik turned to glare at his friend.

"It is none of your concern. Now go home!"

"I'll be back tomorrow," Nadir said weakly.

Erik didn't say anything; he just walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down staring at the girl on the couch.

Nadir sighed and left, reminding himself to return soon.


	3. Chapter 3

3

All night the girl slept. She occasionally shivered, but her color was coming back. Not that she had much color as he could see. She was apparently naturally pale. Erik glanced at the leather case. He looked back at her. She would sleep all night. The powder he gave her would help her sleep. Erik went and picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy. He looked over at her. _She carried this? _He thought. She looked like she couldn't carry a cat! She was so darn petite.

Erik walked back to his chair. Placing it on his lap, he easily picked the lock. Opening it he let out a gasp of surprise.

In it were beautifully drawings, panting, and sketches. In one pocket, there were paints and brushes, kinds he never seen before. Erik started leafing though the papers. They were so realistic. There were drawings of people, of animals, planets, places, and just ones he could not understand. In each corner of the pictures was the letters: C.S.K. her name. Under the papers were sketches that made him shake. They were pictures of him! He at his organ, him rowing across the lake, but the one that made him really shake was the one that showed him mask less. It was drawn with care. A few details were off, but it looked just like him.

A small moan grabbed his attention. She was waking up. Erik put the papers away. When she was better, he'll ask her about them. Calming his self, Erik stood.


	4. Chapter 4

_Opera Dove: ohhh! I love the name. It's so pretty. Read and you will see who the girl is. This girl is based off of me. I really have a smart mouth. Gets me in to trouble all the time. Ayesha liked Christine ok. She just ignored her when Erik was in the room. After Erik lets Ayesha go with Christine she get attached to her. It was Raoul she hated. In the book Ayesha bits him.  
Twinkle22: I'm glad you like. _

She woke up forgetting her name. She also woke up cold. Cold and sore. She let out a small moan when she felt her chest constrict. She sat up fast,  
Suddenly the world spun and her heart slammed in her chest. Oh hell. This is Not good, not good at all. Pills, where the hell were her heart pills? Room. Still. Spinning. Must be ... Her chest felt tight. Heart. Bad. Very Bad. She got her hand as far as her chest. No! They weren't there! Spots appeared in front of her eyes and the room went black.

**XxX**

"Do not move, mademoiselle," a cultured, deep, French accented voice.  
"Just put me out of my misery and be done with it," she replied without opening her eyes.  
"Why would you expect to be harmed, ma petite? You have nothing to fear except the reprimand you are bound to receive for not staying still. He was gave great voice. Too bad he just irritated her.  
"There's no one with the balls or the nerve to reprimand me for anything, so kill me now, just don't torture me, I really hate pain."  
A chuckle, "There will be no torture, no killing. You are safe. Now, open your eyes, Cherie', let me see that the pupils match."  
Opening her eyes, the girl looked up into the face of the man she'd only seen for a second when she first passed out.  
Her eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of her. Beautiful yellow eyes filled with pain and sadness. He was better in real life. Yes, she knew who he was. She was not stupid. When she crawled out of the freezing waters saw every thing different she somehow knew that she was not in 2005. But when she heard and saw him, she really knew. She had always seen him in her dreams and had wanted to meet him. Sad thing was: he was not supposed to be real. She was shocked when he seemed to flinch under her gaze.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to stare but your eyes are the most, if not the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life," she admitted honestly.  
Her eyes were clear now, a bright green that was framed by gold. (Cat's eyes) He thought. He noted as she met his gaze squarely. Her face, well all of her was delicately boned. She was lovely; the ink black hair suited her skin tone and eyes.  
From picking her up, he knew she was much smaller than his six foot nine inch frame and a good deal lighter too. Of course she was staring; he didn't blame her for that. Most people stared when they saw a man with a mask.  
An hand encased in a black glove took her chin gently as he rotated her face to the blazing candle he held, then back. 'Pupils reactive to light, speaking clearly, no concussion,' he thought. What had she said? That his eyes were beautiful? most people were unnerved by his yellow eyes. Yes, but also that no one had the 'nerve' or ' balls' to reprimand her. Saucy little thing he had on his hands.  
"Thank you for the compliment mademoiselle, but I feel that you are bound to be complementary to any rescuer."  
His eyebrow arched even though she could not see it and he looked sternly at her, "You may find my appearance most disagreeable after I am through scolding you for your foolishness."  
Was he kidding? Scold her?  
"Yeah, well yell away because I don't spook that easily," she said as she struggled to sit up but that elegant gloved hand pressed her shoulder back against the...shit, shit, shit, couch.  
"It would be better if you did not move just yet, ma petite. But I would like to know how you got in the river. It is December. Snowing child! Do you have any sense?" he said, ignoring her remark.  
"Okay, One. I am NOT a child! I am 20. Two I slipped and fell. Three," here she smirked at him," I have never been one for having much sense. Three, I was heading for the Opera house."  
"Alone?" He asked her sharply.  
"Did you fucking see anyone else with me?" She snapped back. Oops. It wouldn't do to get wise assed with her rescuer.  
That brought a dark flicker of something to his eyes that were a little daunting. He apparently wasn't a man who liked wise assed women. Too bad. He should go back and rescue Barbie then if he wanted sweetness and light.  
"What is your name?" Damn, he had good voice.  
"You first," was her counterpoint; actually she was wondering that herself. What was her name anyway?  
She didn't remember that she knew his name? "You have quite a wicked mouth on you, Cherie. But since you are my guest for the moment, I will continue to be polite."  
He took her chin in his hand again and leveled those devastating eyes at her, "I warn you however, do not try my patience too far with your saucy tongue."  
She jerked away from his touch, shivering involuntarily as those magical eyes of his burned through her. Lying to him seemed like a really bad idea. He would know; she knew he would know; those eyes could look straight into her soul it seemed. Shit, he made her nervous. "Look, I am grateful that you obviously scraped me off the ground. And put me on your couch to make sure I'm comfortable, but don't get all domineering on me or we are not going to get along for the short time I am here." This time she did sit up halfway, propping herself up on her elbows to glare back at him.  
Obviously people didn't speak to him quite so frankly on a day to day basis because his eyes widened then narrowed a little, "My name is Erik, now lie back down."  
"Erik, what?"  
"Just Erik."  
"I like that.  
"Thank you, now LIE DOWN," he spoke in a tone which brooked no disobedience.  
"My name is..." She couldn't quite remember. "Where's my case?"  
Ignoring his attempt to restrain her, she scrambled to her hands and knees and hopped off the couch. And promptly fell down when she misjudged the distance and slipped. The sharp intake of his breath and the brush of his boot on the stone floor alerted her that he'd moved.  
Tipping her head back, she looked up at him from her upside down vantage point. She grinned widely. Strong arms scooped her off the floor and she found herself looking up into those lovely gold eyes. Uh oh. He looked really annoyed.  
Erik turned and deposited her back onto the couch, gently but there was still a little push to it. He was swearing in French, she surmised from the blistering tone in his voice and the fact that she couldn't understand a word he said.  
"Sorry, I don't speak French." She smiled at him.  
"You do not need to speak French to realize that your childish insubordination is wearing thin. Now stay down and I mean it, ma fille." his voice was scalding with heat.  
He whipped a cape off in a fabulously dramatic gesture, and then removed his jacket. Laying both of them over a chair, he came to sit next to her on the couch. Wow, every movement was sexy. And his legs looked about a mile long in those slinky black pants and shoes. She took a moment to admire the view.  
"I want my case so I can tell you my name, for crissakes! " She looked at him incredulously.  
'Mon dieu, what an uncivilized brat!' He thought as she lay there on his couch and challenged him. Christine would have been terrified, cringing and asking for forgiveness by now at the mere thought of his displeasure. Now this one, had the audacity to be stubborn and cocky with him.

"You will not always be injured, ma fille, and I have a very long memory. Now lay back and rest. I will then escort you to where you may hail a cab when you feel better."  
"Look, I'm obviously more trouble than I'm worth, just point me in the direction of 'out' and I'll get out of your hair." to tell the truth she was scared to death. Here she was in the 19th century no idea how to get back, and didn't speck French. This conversation was going nowhere fast.  
"Mademoiselle, I am not in the habit of repeating myself. Put one foot off this couch again before I have ascertained that you are well enough to do so and I will take action." One black gloved finger was forcefully pointed at her as he leaned forward for a rather attractive, alpha male effect.  
Now he was just being bossy and he didn't even know her. Or how absolutely stubborn she could be when given orders she didn't agree with. It was a personality quirk that made her invaluable as a karate teacher. That's what she was!  
Her friend Me-Ling was a student and friend she was the teacher! That meant that she knew how to fight and kick and...shit, where was her necklace? Distracted from being mad, she looked around but couldn't see it anywhere.  
He watched her carefully as her eyes narrowed when he spoke. A little spitfire, to be sure; probably used to wrapping men around her endearing little finger. Lovely too. black hair, green eyes, and tiny.  
She hardly weighed anything and looked rather delicate.

"Christ, I'm trapped underground with Domination Dracula." She gave a resigned sigh and flopped back against the fluffy cushions. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to think of a dignified way out of the mess she was in.  
He chuckled; she was a handful but obviously feeling better. The way her eyes flashed when her temper stirred was quite attractive. Mentally shaking himself he hardened his resolve. She was not going to behave herself, he just knew it.  
"If you are hungry or thirsty, I will bring you something," the cultured voice moved over her like warm chocolate. He was still vastly annoyed with her but his voice was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.  
"No, thank you. I would really just like to get up."  
"You will move soon enough, ma fille, right now; you need to continue to lie still for awhile."  
"Hey, you didn't happen to find a necklace. It had a silver vile of pills on the chain. Did you?" She cracked one eye and peered at him.  
Rising, he strode across the room to bring her necklace to her, "I believe it is this?"  
" Yes, Thank you," she took it and unscrewed the lid. "Um...do you think I could have some water to take this with?" She uncapped the vile and took out a tiny white pill.  
"Certainly." He crossed the room again to the kitchen area, his shoes almost soundless on the floor and returned with a glass of water. "Why do you need medication?"  
She popped the tablet into her mouth then accepted the glass from him and swallowed them down, "I have a heart problem." She handed him back the glass.  
"You have a heart problem and yet you were out there alone?"  
His voice was incredulous and tinged with that now familiar anger. Damn, he was temperamental. Anything set him off or maybe it was just her adorable personality. Nah. Couldn't be.  
"Oh shit, don't you start too," she said in an exasperated tone, "I get enough of people telling me what I can and can't do all the time."  
"Perhaps it is because they care about you, cherie, you seem to require looking after."  
She rolled to glare at him, "I do not need anyone to take care of me," she glanced down at her vile, it had her name itched on the side. "Oh and my name is 'Catherine', but you can call me 'Cat'."  
She watched him watching her. "So, would you like to tell me why you're living down here? I don't mean to pry but it never occurred to me that I'd find the Phantom of the Opera in person."  
Erik's eyes flashed.  
Opps. Her and her big mouth.  
"Yes I am the "Phantom of the Opera" he said sarcasly. "What I want to know is how do you know about me?" He strode over to were he had laid the leather case. Erik pulled out the pictures of him. Crossing back to her he tossed the papers down." How do you know about me? From these drawings you have seen me before. Masked and unmasked as one of them shows. Also you knew my name. Few have ever seen me. Even fewer have seen me maskless and lived. I can remember every person that I have ever met, but I have never met you, little Cat."  
Cat swallowed. (what will he do if I told him? Probably think I am crazier then him. "I am not from this time. I am from the year 2005. I was in France studying paintings. It was late and I was heading back to my hotel, when crossing the bridge I slipped and fell on some ice. I then tripped and fell into the river. That's when I met you. As to knowing about you. Every body who's anybody knows about you. After you die a writer named Gaston Leorux will write a book about you. That book was then turned into a movie, then that will be turned into a musical, then a most resented, anther movie," Cat let out a long breath. She was tried again. Her heart was hurting so much.  
This girl was crazy! But because she was sick and weak, he decide to humor her." Now, why do you like my 'story' so much?" the answer she gave was not on he expected.  
"I love it so because I know how it feels to be outcasted from people," Erik started to yell at her, to tell her that no, she doesn't know how it feels, when she put her tiny hand up, her green-gold eyes flashing," No. don't start. Let me finish. I my look fine on the outside, but on the inside I am broken. My heart is in a bad way. If I am not careful, I could very easily have a heart attack. You are strong. People had and have no reason in hell to treat you they way they do." Then with out warning she broke out in tears.  
"What is wrong?" His gloved hand reaching out to touch her shoulder tentatively, his heart suddenly melting for her.  
She shook her head, "Nothing," she whispered, "Your story was always a favorite of mine except I thought it was fiction. But I still wished that the end could have been different, you know."  
Turning her head, she glanced at Erik out of the corner of her eye and could see the concern on his face. At least he wasn't laughing at her or making fun of her. In fact, he looked very serious; his incredible eyes were intense on her face.  
"Sorry, must have taken more out of me than I thought; I'm not normally this emotional. I always thought you were just a legend, but now I know." She struggled to sit up and he allowed it.  
"I mean, it's such a wonderful story, how kind you were to her, how much confidence you gave her. I always hated that Leroux painted you out to be a nut and that Christine left because you are disfigured. That's not a reason to leave someone, you know?" She finished emphatically and searched his face.  
Erik didn't know what to think then realized he was staring at her. She was passionate and sensitive, despite her aggravating attitude and she was lovely.  
He wondered when she lost her sanity. "Some women may think differently than you do, cherie. Not all are so understanding as you might think."  
Kris watched his face, 'not all so understand', she knew from reading he knew from his personal experience. Well, it wouldn't do to pry. She was his guest as it were, and had no right to ask about his personal life even though she knew it. "It really is lovely, the story, I mean."  
She dipped her head again, shyly, "I am sorry about being snotty before. I am a karate Teacher and it's really difficult for me to have to let anyone help me, even a little."  
'A karate Teacher?' Erik wondered if he was losing his mind or his hearing. This tiny girl was a Fighting Teacher? "I am sorry, cherie, did you say you were a karate Teacher?"  
"Yeah, you wanna some lessons?" Her sense of humor snapped back into place. It was her basic self defense mechanism against the world in general.  
He frowned slightly. "How long were you in Paris for, mademoiselle?" Erik asked.  
"Awhile, actually. My best friend was an student of mine and came here to do some compositions and to do some writing. Also to get me to finish the painting I've been working on. She 'encourages' me, you know," her eyes rolled heavenward, "so read press-gang and blackmail into that statement."  
"What kind of paintings do you do?" Erik was intrigued. He seen some of her drawings. She certainly appeared to be intelligent, her personality was sparkling, if abrasive, and she certainly didn't fit the description of any 'muscle' that he'd ever seen.  
"All most anything...," she paused.,

"That sounds...fascinating. I would enjoy looking over your work at some point in time," he said.

"How about tonight? In light of your rescue of my charming little self, I would love show my appreciation of your kindness and I'll show you my paintings for you to look over." Cat was sitting up fully now, seemingly recovered from her mishap and grinning to beat hell.  
Erik smiled despite himself. Adorable was only one of the words he would use for her, "That is not necessary, cherie. It has been my pleasure to be of assistance."  
"Well, I would like to, if you'll let me," Cat went on. Impulsively she stuck out her hand, "Look we started off badly, me playing "damsel in distress" and needing to be rescued, I really am sorry to have inconvenienced you. I'm Catherine Shadow-Keine, x-karate master extraordinaire and aspiring painter."  
He looked at her proffered hand then slowly returned the gesture, his larger black gloved hand engulfing hers gently. She had a firm handshake.

"If you are feeling better, I will take you up tomorrow, and get you a cab to your home."  
Cat's eyes went wide. He did not believe her! ( Well would you believe you? No. What can I do?) She thought. Cat began to hippervenalate, (damn my heart!)  
Instlly Erik's Eyes was on her. He pulled Cat until she sat up fully.  
"Breathe, breathe," he coxed.  
Slowly, Cat's heart slowed down. (It's getting worse,) she thought, Horrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik looked over at her, concern in his eyes.

Cat's heart slowed down. "You don't believe me?" She asked.

"Your story does sound--interesting."

She sighed," How can I prove it to you?" She thought hard, Trying to remember something only he would know. Then she knew." Erik, when you were little you had your mother believing that a porcelain doll was a real child."

Erik's eyes went wide, "Mon Dieu! You are telling the truth!" Erik got up and started pacing the room.

Knowing his temper, Cat let him be. So instead she tried to think how she would get home. But then dose she want to go back? There was nothing there. Broken hearts and empty dreams, that's all.

Erik stopped pacing and looked down at the tiny woman. She was weak phiscly, but was strong in mind. She roused his timbre, but he had enjoyed it. He had love arouging with her. The girl would be company. He was bored. Nadir was an old fart. He needed someone who dared to banger back and forth with him.

Looking down at her he started," Do you know how to get back to your own time?"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Of course," she said, "I time travel every day! When I feel like meeting someone from the past I go and jump in the nearest river. Of course I don't know how to get back!"

Erik nodded; yes that was what he wanted. No way for her to get back. Still, though, he pressed the matter, "How do you think you can get back?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe go jump back in the river?"

Erik could see she was hale joking, but saw her thinking it over. "No. Not after I fished you out of the cold water." Cat laughed," You didn't 'fish' me out. I crawled out. You scrapped me off the ground. Besides, the water was as warm as a spring day," as she smiled and shivered.

She was playing with him! "Even so, I can't allow you to do that."

"You think I want too? Once was enough ,thank you."

"I-" Erik was cut short when there was a knock at the door.Erik growled and whent to the door. Not many would come down here, Even Fewer knew the way. Only Nadir.

And that's who it was. Nadir.

"What do you want, Daroga?"

Nadir Flinched," I told you I would be back in the morning. How she doing?"

"You-" Erik began, when Cat cut in.

"She's doing just fine. Only Mr. Opera Ghost here won't let her up."

Nadir looked around Erik and saw her setting up. Now that she was awake and looking much better, he had to admit she was breath taking. Her pale skin was healthy, the short hair was tussled, the striking green-gold eyes shone with amusement and a glee that Erik sometimes have when he joked and tortured Nadir with his superior intellect.

Nadir looked back at Erik and as amazed when he saw him roll his eyes.

"She's been like that since she woke up."

"SHE'S got a name. My name is Catherine Shadow-Keine. Cat for short."

"Well, Mademoiselle Cat, why where you in the Seine River? And where is your famaly? If your feeling better I can return you." The soon he gets her out of there the better.

"I was skinny dipping. I fell in! What is this? 20 questions? I have no one

here." Cat rolled her eyes.

Nadir jumped when Erik laughed. He has not laughed in 2 and half years.

"We where just going to talk about it," Erik was still chucking. "I have decided that since she has no where to go, that she will stay here. With me." Erik had stpped laughing and stared hard at Nadir. Daring him to say anything.

Cat gasped, "Really? Oh thank you!" She started to jump up, but seeing the look Erik gave her, she stayed where she was. The look clearly said 'remember want I promised earlier? You move I will spank you.' (It'll be nice, but I think I'll wait better I take him up on that 'offer'.) She thought.

Nadir gaped then sputtered," Are you crazy? You can't do a repeat! You'll-," Nadir was cut short when Cat pipped up, "Monsieur Nadir," She purred," Hell would have to freeze over before you'll get me to leave."

Erik's eyes glittered with amusement." Well Nadir, you heard the lady. Now go, I have a guest to tend to," with that Erik closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik turned to Cat.

"Really? You mean I can stay?"

"Yes."

"I really hope I won't be a burden to you."

He laughed. "A burden, how ever so? It's been years since I enjoyed any companionship at all."

Cat grinned, "Then I'll give you some," she then gasped and giggled, "that totally came out wrong!"

"Hmmm," Erik was glad he was wearing a mask; he was turnind red," I suppose I should get you off that conch and in to a proper bed."

Cat's eyes lit up." I can get up?"

Erik sighed, "Yes, you can get up."

At those words, Cat placed the chain around her neck, then stood up. Erik let out a small gasp. The shirt he had dressed her in fell to her knees; showing off her white legs.

Cat looked at him confused, and then looked down. "Oh grow up, this shirt is longer then some of the dresses..." she trailed off," I was not wearing this shirt at first was I?"

Erik shook his head, still staring at her legs.

Suddenly her hand came in to view. It waved its fingers upward "Erik? My Face is not on my legs."

Again, Erik felt himself redden," Your clothes were wet and cold. So I-"

"Hey, it's cool. I was just wondering."

Erik nodded He led her into his room to the second guest room, but she stopped. Erik looked at Cat. She was staring at the coffin. No, not staring -admiring. "It's beautiful. The craftsmanship is great." she gazed at it, staring at the designs craved into the black wood.

Erik was surprised," Do you know what it is?"

Cat turned to give him a look that clearly said 'do you think I'm stupid?' "Of course I know what it is. It's a Persian cat box," sighed seeing the shocked look in Erik's eyes. "I suppose I should stop it. It is a coffin. Is it comfortable?

He glanced at the coffin, "It is."

"Good. So long as you'll comfortable ,"

At Erik's look, she shrugged," What?

I'm not crazy, just a tad eccentric." She said,

"Is there any difference?"

"Yes, insanity," She kidded.

He laughed. It was the first time he'd been in the presence of a woman who enjoyed his company, not shrinking in fear or demanding he kill for her amusement. All it took to amuse her was a simple joke

"Do you still play?" She indicated the massive organ that dominated the entire right wall. "Often my music is the only reason I am still alive." He said solemnly.

"The truth is I am a huge fan of music in all forms, especially Opera. But, I can't sing."

"Sing me a song." He asked, once again distracted. Cat's eyes narrowed. Erik got the impression that if she could, her ears would be pinned back. "I DO NOT sing. I can't. I never sing."

"I did not get the feeling you were shy."

"It has nothing to do with shyness. It's my heart. Too much exertion is bad. So I don't sing."

Erik nodded. No need to anger her and rouse her heart up. "I need to go do a few things. So rest," With that Erik

He turned, and then looked back at her. "You can play if you want; the only thing I ask is that you never touch this." He picked up his manuscript of Don Juan Triumphant and placed it in his coffin. 'It isn't finished." With that he slipped away so fat he was there on minute, gone the next.

Cat stood there, not knowing what to do. She then smirked. He thought she could play and read music. Ha! Her playing sounded like a 5 year old banging on pots and pans. And reading music? It was like trying to breathe underwater. Impossible! But Cat did know what music was beautiful and not. When she was allowed to sing, she could listen to a peice, then sing it right back. It was one of her talents. Copy Cat. That's what they called her.

Erik hadn't really disappeared; He fell through the trapdoor in his bedchamber and landed on the dirt path that led straight to the Paris Catacombs. It was an escape route should he ever need it. He heard Cat talk to herself. Erik smiled. Finally, someone other then Nadir to talk to. Not that Erik had been talking back. The girl was strange. She knew about him, but did not run screaming or did she cringe when he had touched her. Completing on how she enjoyed talking to him, Erik stole to the costume rooms of the Opera House. He had a felling she would hate dresses; Erik grabbed only two. Her shoes were fine, so he also picked up three pairs of breeches and a few shirts. Erik tried to get the smallest he could. Cat was so small. When she stood she came only up to his chest.

When Erik came back he saw her running her hands over the organ. He stood and watched her. She head her eyes closed. Running them along the pipes that she could reach; she then ran they along the keyboard, never actually touching the ivory keys.

"Why don't you play?" Erik's soft voice made her jump.

With out opening her eyes Cat told him," 'Cause I can't," she then opened her eyes and looked at him," Not all are musical geniuses, Erik." She smiled, "Those for me?" Indicating the clothes.

"Oh, Yes .Here, "with that he placed them in her arms.

"Thank you. My legs were getting cold."

Erik forced himself not to glace at her legs again.

Cat smiled when she saw that he got her mostly breeches. "Wow Erik. You really are a genius."

"Why?"

"Because you would've had a high-old-time getting me into a dress." With that she turned and went into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik stared at the organ, suddenly jealous of the imamate object.

(Jealous? No! I will not make the same mistake twice!) He shouted at himself. Then the voice rose up. Ugly as ever. ah, but she knows what you look like. Remember the pictures? And she was not afraid of you. She's down here-(No! I will not listen to you. Shut up and go away!) The voice only laughed.

"Hey, Earth to Erik, helloooo you in there?"

"What? I was just thinking."

"Hmm. Looked to me like to you were to blow a fuse."

Erik looked down at her. She was wearing a pair of black pants and one of the rose colored shirts. Cat's short black hair was smoothed down. He reached out a hand and curled a long finger around a silky black lock.

"Why is it so short?"

"Practicality."

Erik smiled it was so great talking to someone.

"Would you like something to eat? I know you must be hungry."

Cat nodded, "Uh huh. When I was working yesterday I forgot to eat," she raised a finger to her lips and winked," Shh. Don't tell my doctor. He bitched at me when I was doing karate. He'll have a hernia if he knew if don't eat as much as he wants me to."

Erik laid out some bread and cheese and water. With her heart it would do no good to give her wine. As she ate, Erik sat at the table. As he watched her he saw her get tired.

"I believe you need to go to bed as you are still weak and tired," Erik said.

Cat's head shoot up. She glared at him, and then shook her head. "Because I am really tired, Ill let you get by with trying too boss me. But just for tonight."

Erik shook his head. Her temper and biting remarks amused him. He found out to make up for her weakness and smallness, she joked and snapped.

He followed her to the door.

"Good night, Erik. Thank you for putting up with my sparkling personality," she said while batting her eyes at him.

Erik laughed," It's no problem. I have nothing to do."

Again Cat glared at him." Erik are you trying to make me mad? Because it's working."

Erik was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Her face soften, "Ok you didn't mean what you implied. So I forgive you. Good Night." With that she did something unexpected. She reached out and hugged him. Erik stiffened, his instincts told him to fight her, but he held still. "Goodnight" He said softly, and walked off. He watched her from his seat at the organ as she crossed his room to hers, and he felt a little sorry. He had wanted hug her bake, but no one had ever willingly touched him, not Christine, not even Nadir. Now here was this young, lithe female reaching out to hug a troubled soul and he just stood there. What was he going to do? It might have been easier to have left her alone and go about his business; yet, if he'd had she would have died or caught, raped, and killed.

Erik had saved her life but now he couldn't figure out what to do with that life. He slipped into his coffin, never removing his mask or dress clothes. He didn't want her to wake up and find him there, a corpse in a coffin. She hadn't asked about the mask, but he had noticed her looking at it every so often. That was fine as long as she didn't ask to see his face. He could not bring himself to admit that she knows all about him. It was easyier to believe that she didn't know that minute she knew the truth she would run from him in fear. It was easy to do this, so he could be on guard .He remembered Julianna; annoying, sweet, curious Julianna. He could not have that same mistake happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

_I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I moved back to Ohio. Let me tell you, I hate it here. So many hillbillies. When I tell them about the Phantom of the Opera, they say "Huh?"_

_Well, anyway, in the last chapter "Julianna's" name was meant to be Luciana. Sorry! Now on when she is mentioned the name will be Luciana._

_Shadow-Sun- I'm glad you like. Now that I am settled I'll try to update once a week._

_my-echo- I know. Spelling has never been a strong suit for me. That beta offer, thanks. If the errors run rampant in this chapter, I'll take you up on that offer._

_Child of the Seine- Mary Sueish? Maybe in looks but not in attitude. A spitfire isn't she? She has a heart disease. so her body would be weak although she will not admit it. That's way she was a Karate Teacher. Don't worry it will all be explained soon._

_and thank you to you all, VCBlondie137, Opera Dove, Twinkle22_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. He belongs to Gaston Leroux. Lucky Dog._

The next morning Erik made sure to awake before Cat, and set about making breakfast. He had pancakes, sausage, and fresh orange juice. Cat came into the kitchen and he almost dropped his pan. She was gorgeous, her short black hair shining and wearing a pair of gray trousers and a light green shirt. She smiled and he did drop the pan. "Ssory." He stammered. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Butterfingers. Can I ask, do you sleep with that mask on? It must be terribly uncomfortable."

"Yes, it is. But, I have suffered this long with it, so I'll suffer with it until I die. But I'll really like if you don't ask."

She nodded. "I respect your privacy. But it is a shame. You have such pretty eyes."

Respect? When had anyone ever respected his face? Everyone wanted to know, wanted to see the monster beneath the mask. This damn girl was joking him, had to be! He glared at her. She seated herself at the table and Erik calmed himself. She obviously wasn't planning anything. After breakfast they went to the living room and talked. It was wonderful to have a conversation with someone after so long. Cat was having the time of her life. Here she was, talking to a man that most phan girls dream of. She told him in detail all she knew about him. After the initial shock was over, he corrected all that as a lie. Erik told her about his travels in Russia, Italy and Persia. He then asked about her family. So, she told about her family, that they treated her like a useless baby, that they thought she was so weak because of her heart.

"Yesterday you said you were a Karate teacher?" Erik asked.

"Yes. But not a full master. My mother is half Japanese. She is a full master. She owns school where she teaches. I taught the much younger students. Mostly the simple moves."

"A mixed culture? " Erik questioned.

Cat nodded her head, "Not uncommon. Not in the future. My dad is a businessman and he had traveled over to Japan. He met my mom when he visited his boss's boss, Geomo. She was his daughter. They say it was love at first sight. Well, they got married after six months. They moved to the U.S. and set up a Karate School. They then had my brothers and then me."

Erik thought for awhile, then asked," You also said that you did teach. You don't anymore?"

Cat huffed, "No. The damned doctors told me that too much activity is bad for my heart. So they had me to quit and pick a quieter job and hobby. So I choose painting. I'm not that good but it is something to do."

Erik raised his eyebrow. Not good? From what he had seen of her drawings, she was great. "Can I see your paintings?"

"Sure, why not?" With that she crossed the room and picked up the case. When she came back she sat down on the floor in front of Erik. Cat folded out the case and pulled out the pictures. She began to hand them up to him. Erik looked though them. He came to the ones of him. He looked down at Cat. She was digging into a pocket.

"Cat?"

"Hmm?" Not looking up.

"You know that you have these, right?"

Cat looked up. "Erik, you saw those last night. Remember? I all ready-Ah ha! Found it! Here. Read this." She handed him a very worn out book.

"What's this?"

" Susan Kay 'Phantom.' It's about you. From when you were born to after you-just read it."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

As Erik read the book, Cat busied herself by sketch him sitting on the couch. After two hours Erik looked up with rage, confusion, and sorrow in his eyes. "Christine dies?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure. In the book it was cancer. But-" Cat shook her head," It may not be true. Was the author close to everything else?"

"Yes, unfortunely so. You was also was close to the book. What you did you do? Memorize it?"

Cat blushed. "Hard to explain. Leave be."

Erik nodded.

Cat sighed, " Since I have no way home, what do I do now? I don't know where I'll go now," She confided. She came up to sit next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. When he looked down at her confused, she shrugged," Tired."

"Your always welcome to stay here, as long as you like" He replied. "Do you think the Opera would hire me?" Cat asked.

"There are always auditions, for ballet and chorus, however, top priority will be given to those with a reputation and some experience. But your heart-"

Cat's eyes narrowed," Don't remind me," She snapped. "I mean maybe as a painter or errand girl."

Erik thought about it. Maybe it was time for the ghost to come back. She moved her head slightly, and the sensation sent tremors through Erik's body. Here was a young woman, so beautiful, and she did not draw back from him. Rather, she appeared quite comfortable near him. "Sing for me" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_my-echo: don't worry about it. I believe criticism is good. It tells the author what they are doing wrong. And having him read Kay was wasn't? Every one always have him read THE Phantom of the Opera. _

_Twinkle22: She is good for him. She has more backbone then Christine. And she's not afraid to tell her opinion. As for her singing...well, read and find out._

Chapter 9

She frowned then thought. (Well, maybe part of a chorus. But which one?) She then smiled and nodded. "Ok. But no laughing." She took a deep breath and begin singing the beginning of the first song that came to mind.

_Under the lovers sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
but you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
BUT you know, BUT you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart_

Her lovely voice rang out with enthusiasm, and Erik closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound. When she stopped he looked at her. "What song was that?"

"Can't Fight the Moonlight'. It was the first one that came to mind."

"It was good, and you were great," Erik told her.

"No mistakes?"

"There were a few. Your breathing could be better, and one shouldn't sing while sitting, but all in all it was not bad," he said truthfully.

She nodded. "Thought so. But I'm not a singer. So my voice sound good, so what? I don't care, it don't bother me so I don't worry about it."

Erik didn't answer. He was deep in thought. She was good. Maybe...

"Do you dance?" He questioned.

"Yes, but not the kind you'll know. But I've been trained in formal ball dances, and a little ballet." She answered.

"Let us dance then" He smiled as he led her to the center of the room, and they moved together with precision and grace. She fit his body perfectly, slightly smaller and able to rest her head on his shoulder. He tried to hide his growing desire, but with every turn and move her body would excite him. He held her loosely, not wanting her to feel his ravenous passion.

He notice it becoming late. "I believe that is enough dancing for tonight my dear" He told her.

"Erik, is there anything you can not do?" She teased.

He smiled as he led her to a corner of his living room where he kept his painting supplies. " I paint as well, but I'm a mediocre painter, and my handwriting looks like a drunk five year old" He confessed.

She looked down at the landscapes he'd done. "These are amazing, how can you say your mediocre?" She chided. "Who is the Indian lady? Is it...?" She had noticed his painting of the Kaunum.

"Yes. She was a very disturbed and troubled woman. I entertained her court in Persia."

Cat looked at him. "You were a political assassin, right ?" She said.

"I was many things, I dug myself a hole so deep I couldn't crawl out." He looked down and sighed.

"Yet here you are, so you were able to crawl out somehow." She took his hand and he stepped back.

He traced her fingers with his thumb and told her, "Nadir helped me out, at the risk of his own life. I often wonder if it would have been best if he have didn't saved me."

"Erik!"

Erik jumped, and looked at her in amassment. Her voice held warning.

"Well, Erik you did it."

"Did what?"

"You beat me. At times I got so damned depressing that most people want to strangle me. So snap out of it.

When I got depressed I looked at the good things about me."

"There are no 'good' things about me!" Erik snarled.

"See! There you go! Sometimes it feels good to complain." her eyes got a mischievous look, " But too much of a good thing can give to you a stomachache. Besides there are good things about you."

"Like what?" He asked harshly.

She laughed, not put off by his temper. "Fishing for complements Erik? How about this? I give you one a day."  
Erik couldn't think of anything to say. He started at her. She was getting tired, but she was trying to hide it. She held his cold hand in her warm one. He led her back to the chair and she sat beside him on the floor. He told her a story, and she began to drift off. Erik led her to her room and said goodnight. He looked at her soft blue eyes and kissed her cheek. That small token of affection meant more than anything in his miserable life, and he went to bed content.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

She surprised him the next day by cleaning his home. He wasn't exactly dirty, in fact he was a major perfectionist, but since the few days she had been staying with him things had been left unattended. He played his music while Cat went around cleaning. She was getting stronger. The fall into the freezing water had knocked a lot out of her. She was not taking her mediation not as much. A while later Cat came into his room and asked for his dirty laundry. Erik began to chuckle, then outright laughed. "I did not ask for a housemaid. You don't have to do it."

"Ah but I do. I have to have something to do. I have to be busy or I'll go mad." With that she scooped up the clothes and disappeared.

Erik shook his head and continued composing. He became lost in his music and was only brought back to the present when he heard Cat cuss.

"Come back here! I know where you're hiding! Now get your bloated ass out from under there!"

Who was she talking to? Erik rose from the organ and went into the living room to find her on her hands and knees. Her head was under a chair by the fireplace. "What are you doing?" Erik's voice startled her, and she gasped and rose fast forgetting the chair, and banged her head on the underside of it.

"Ouch! Shit!" She put her hand to her head and touch it. She looked at the blood on her fingers and sighed as she held her bruised head and turned to glare at Erik. "Don't do that!" She snapped.

Erik crossed the room and helped her up. He led her to the couch," Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Just a habit I have."

She smiled a little, "Maybe you need to get a new one."

Erik smiled behind the mask and told her to sit down. "It's only a scratch, I can handle it." She protested.

Erik looked at her. "It is a wound that must be tended." He said. He placed his pale hands on the back of her head and she gasped.

"Did I hurt you somehow?" He asked.

"No, just, your hands are very cold." She reached up and touched his fingers. "Your dreadfully bony, I wish you would eat more."

He began to put some herbal ointment on the scratch and replied, "It's not a question of eating, my flesh simply doesn't fill out the way a normal person's does. It will heal. I apologize for startling you."

Cat smiled. "It's ok."

He looked down at her and their eyes met. Erik felt a charge of something, he couldn't explain. She leaned up and never took her eyes off him as she placed a small kiss on his jaw not covered by the mask. He ran into the kitchen. All his life, his childhood and teenage years and his adult life, and never, never had anyone willingly kissed him before. Christine had kissed him out of pity and to save her lover. He leaned against the counter and felt tears in his eyes.

"Erik, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

Cat came charging in, and he felt threatened. "Why did you do that?" He snarled.

"Well, you kissed me the night before; I don't see why this is different!"

He clenched his fists. "I thought you were asleep."

She stood before him and her eyes lit up. "Because it was me this time, because I kissed you knowingly and without fear."

He looked at her as he realized this. "It took a lot of courage for me to simply kiss your cheek, and I knew if you had been awake you would have screamed. You did not see my lips I hope?" He was calming down, but an edge of fear tinged his voice.

"Oh Erik, my eyes were closed, I swear. But know this Erik; I am not afraid of which you keep hidden. I am afraid of the emotions you keep pent up. One day you will explode again, and who will bear the brunt of your frustration?" With that said, Cat turned and went into the living room. Erik sat in his chair, and put his head in his hands, sobbing into them. Cat didn't understand. She said she wasn't afraid of his face, yet she had never actually seen it. She was only right about his wrath, his restricted feelings. All his life he had hid behind anger, never allowing himself to feel fear, joy, or even acknowledge his loneliness. it was also true that his piled up emotions had exploded. It had happened in that final confrontation with Christine and Raoul and Nadir. The last 2 years he did not allow himself to feel anymore. He admitted to himself now, he was attracted to Cat. He needed her company, her lively chatter, even the fights they had made him optimistic. At least he had a friend to argue with.

The feelings he had kept locked away came out in a flood of tears, and he ripped off his mask to cry into his hands even more. Deep down he desired Cat. He had always been denied female companionship, from the slaves in Persia who could not stand to pleasure him; and would run away to the laughing Khaunum, to the Courtesan's who could not be paid enough, to Christine, who could stand his presence but could not touch him or allow him to touch her. Cat's presence irritated him at times, she was overly affectionate, and he was afraid to admit his satisfaction from her kiss. As Erik buried his face into his hands he felt warm hands upon his shoulders. Cat began to massage his shoulders and he kept his face hidden within his hands. She kneaded his collarbone and began to rub his back. Erik's heart was racing so fast he felt as if he'd have a heart attack. Suddenly Cat bent down and took his mask; she never looked at him as she handed it to him. He wiped his face and placed it back on, then turned to look at her. Cat's eyes were red where she had also been crying. Erik stood up and went to her, then enveloped her in a tight embrace.

She sank into his arms as he placed his head on her shoulder. They stood together for a few moments, and Erik whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry. I have a lot of problems."

Cat simply agreed, "Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They set in the living room. Erik reading a book and Cat secretly drawing him. She felt all warm inside. _My God! I'm feeling like a Mary Sue! Yuck! Hmm. I wonder where that sucker went? _As she sat there wondering, Erik spoke up.

"Cat? Earlier I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

"Oh! It was-" Cat stopped when she saw the assailant crawl out from under the chair. She surprised Erik by dropping her drawing pad and went nose-diving across the floor. She rolled couple of times and came still sitting up holding something in her cupped hands. Her face held a look of triumph as she held her hands upward as if offering something to the gods." I got you! You're mine now! All mine!" With that she begin to cackle madly.

Erik stood and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What-?"

She looked up at him. A grin came over face. "Sorry." She stood up, careful not to close her hand too tight.

"What is it?" Gesturing at her hands.

"Oh, you want to see? Be careful I don't want him killed," gently she open her hands. In the middle of her small white hands, was a large gray spider. It began to crawl up her arm. She like out a small giggle and recaptured him.

Erik was shocked. This one was bigger then the ones that he killed for Christine. And yet here was a girl holding a huge spider, clearly not scared of it. In fact she was being extremely gentle with it as it crawled up and around her arms and hands.

"See the small grayish white designs on its belly? It is a Labyrinth Spider. An large male. Sweet and gentle breed. They are very harmless."

Erik looked at it. Indeed it had designs on it. "How do you know it's a male?" he asked.

She looked past him. "Because that one over there is even bigger, and females are bigger then the males."

Erik turned to look. There in the corner was a lager one.

"Can you get her? We can put them outside so we don't step on them. That's why I was trying to catch him."

Erik easily caught it. Together Erik and Cat set them free outside the door.

Back inside Erik turned to her, "You're not scared of spiders?"

"No. What's to be afraid of? They are good. And they are good luck. They only bite if you hold them wrong or they get trapped in clothing. Some of them are beautiful."

Again Erik was speechless. He shook his head. Erik then took her hand and led her to his organ piano, where they sat, and he hummed the chorus from Act II of Don Juan Triumphant.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Don Juan." He replied simply.

"I thought you had destroyed it."

"I did. I am writing it again." Erik told her unemotionally.

"Play it for me please."

He looked down, and then back at her. He took the first piece of paper and told her "This is how it begins."


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

She was asleep. Erik had played the entire finished sections of his Opera to her a few days ago, and now he set to work finishing it. Cat had given him several good suggestions, and he was pleased that she enjoyed it. Her only problem with it was that it was too violent, and not romantic enough. Don Juan had been a lover, but Erik had focused more on his fighting side. Now Erik wrote romance into the story, adding bits and pieces, and he set about writing a duet. A duet for Amnita and Don Juan, with the title Point of No Return.

He wondered if this would offend many Parisians, and then laughed. He wanted to offend Paris, "The city of lovers". Modern society was much too narrow-minded. He wondered what the view on love and lovers would be like in the coming millennium. As he wrote he smiled. He had never had any reason to smile, but now, with a young woman in the next bedroom and news that the Opera House had gotten new mangers, Erik had plenty to smile about. He didn't realize when Cat came out and gasped. "Erik darling, you haven't been awake all night with that?"

He laughed as he looked at her astonished face, "Too many thoughts are in my head right now. I'll sleep when I am tired." She came over to him and looked at the current page, and he did not swipe it away or scream.

"Unusual, very seductive." She nodded her head in approval. "I'll fix breakfast."

Erik cracked his fingers and began to compose. She did not try to force him away during the day, unlike his mother who had always shooed him off to other things when he became enraptured in his music. Cat read some of his books and painted. Their days went on like this. Erik would rise in the morning, Cat right up behind him. They talked as ether Erik or Cat fixed a light breakfast. Erik would sometimes leave, to check up on his Opera house. He did not allow glimpses of himself, but old habits die hard. Cat would clean up and ether read or paint. Erik would then come back and compose for most of the day. Around 5 in the evening, they would fix dinner, then Erik helped Cat with her singing. He had offered her singing and proper breathing lessons. They would sing, work on her breathing. Then Cat would go to bed. Erik usually stayed up latter. Some times Erik would pick a fight, or Cat would. Erik gave Cat credit. She held her own against him. Her temper was as bad as his.  
One day after a hot tempered fight over a song, Erik realized he was falling in love. When he realized this, that he was starting to fall for her, he tried ignoring her. Didn't work. At first she was hurt by the cold shoulder, but then she caught on.

It was a day after not specking to her that she turned it around and it back fired on him. She had come back from the kitchen and he was sitting at the organ. "Ok Erik, I can play this game too. You see, I don't know WHAT your problem is, but if you're allowed to give cold shoulders and silent treatments...well, so am I." With at she was even quieter then him. For two days she did not speak to him. After the second day he wanted her to speak again. He would've, but he was too proud. Every time he looked over at her she would exit the room, or he'll leave, never seeing her smirk that she gave once he had left. On the morning of the third day, there was a knock. Erik knew who it was. Nadir. he had not bugged Erik for a few days. He was overdue. "WHAT!" Erik snarled at him as soon as he had the door open.

Before Nadir could speak, Cat let out a cry of glee," HA! I win Erik!" with that she smiled at Nadir. "Would you like some tea, M. Khan?" She purred sweetly.

Nadir could only nod as Erik stood there fuming. Latter as Cat poured tea, She chatted with Nadir. Erik sat glaring at them both from his chair. Nadir was uncomfortable. Cat on the other hand paid no attention. she would talk to Nadir and Erik. Erik would not answer, but she would carry on the conversion as if he did. Finally, Nadir could not take it. "Mademoiselle Cat, is anything wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Nadir began uncomfortably," Erik, well..."

Cat looked over at Erik, and laughed, "No. Everything is fine. He's just mad 'cause I won a little game we were playing. Right Erik dear?"

Erik didn't answer, but as he set there watching Cat flirt with Nadir, jealousy rose up in him, until he could take it no longer. "Nadir. I believe it is time for you to go." With that Erik ushered him up and out the door, while Cat sat there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

" What's wrong? Was you jealous?" She smirked.

"No."

"You was too."

Erik walked forward and took her by the arm and pulled her over to the organ. "No. Now sing."

"Fine." Cat began a song that she had always enjoyed.

_Take my hand  
I'm a stranger in paradise  
All lost in a wonderland  
A stranger in paradise  
If I stand starry-eyed  
That's the danger in paradise  
For mortals who stand beside an angel like you_

_I saw your face and I ascended  
Out of the commonplace into the rare  
Somewhere in space I hang suspended  
Until I know there's a chance that you care_

_Won't you answer this fervent prayer  
Of a stranger in paradise  
Don't send me in dark despair  
From all that I hunger for  
But open your angel's arms  
To this stranger in paradise  
And tell him that he need be  
A stranger no more_

_Oh yeah_

Erik played the accomplishment on the organ. By the time the song was over, Erik's temper was gone and was cooled down. He looked up to see Cat grinning at him. "What?"

"You feel better? You were banging on the poor organ's keys hard."

Erik did feel surpassingly better." Yes, yes I do."

She smirked and picked up the try. "Good," with that she blew him a kiss and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Erik just to stare after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One day as Erik got ready to go do some errands, Cat came from the kitchen. "Going out?"

"Yes. I have some errands to do. Would you like to come?"

Cats eyes lit up. "Yes! Love to. Some fresh air."

Erik nodded, "Then get a cloak, and we'll go."

Cat nodded and ran to get it, when she came back she also had a small sketch pad. He nodded and led her out the door. As he helped her in the boat, she let out a breath of air. It was so cold that they could see the white vapor of their breath in the air, but the water and the air were absolutely still. "Is it always this cold down here?" she asked, as she watch her breath in the air.

"Yes. We are 5 cellars under ground." He told her as he rowed the boat across the black water.

"Erik, do you ever just stop and think about it?"

Erik looked back at her," Think about what?"

She spread her arms wide, " This. Being under ground. Don't you ever reflect upon the many floors above? Some some seventeen or eighteen stories, those tons of steel, marble, stone, brick, and mortar. That if the Opera were to collapse, we would be crushed like insects?" She said a bit too cheerfully.

Erik looked back at her. She was grinning, as she watched the black water swill around the boat. He shook his head at her, "Are you always so morbid?"

She looked up at him with a straight face, "Yes."

Erik sighed, and continued to row. When they got to the other side, Erik led her up and around to a door that would led into an alley a few blocks from the market. Erik took the scenic route to the specialty market to get his so-called need supplies. In actuality, he had plenty, but it gave him an excuse to get the little spitfire in a situation which didn't involve arguing about something.

She was enjoying herself. It was almost dark, the sun just touching the horizon. She had pulled out the pad and was stretching almost everything. She smiled as she saw some children run past them, laughing and shouting.

This was all very new to him and totally unexpected. Between Christine's betrayal and his self imposed solitude, Erik had little information to go on about relationships. Christine hadn't been a relationship in the strict sense of the word. He'd known her so well from years of observation and study and she hadn't known him equally as well that there had been no true challenges. With Cat he was completely out of his element. She knew about him, and that made him predicable. All his life he'd gained his knowledge and information from books and from watching adult interaction in the theatre. Now he was at a loss as to how to handle her, himself, and the entire situation. Her fiery attitude he could handle by remembering his own level of volatility. Erik wasn't proud of his mercurial moods, but knew it was unlikely that he would suddenly change overnight. Cat seemed more stable than himself, slower to anger but it burned just as hot once she was mad.

Cat wasn't thinking about Erik or drawing at the moment. Her years as an intuned Karate teacher had taught her to be very aware of her surroundings at all times. Right now, she was very conscious of the fact that two men had been following them for the past ten minutes. They had just fallen into step behind them as they left the Opera House block and had been tailing them.

Not wanting to alarm him, she had kept quiet, trying to determine what they wanted and who the hell they were. As she casually glanced behind she saw them pull out knifes. Inexplicably, she felt raw fury boil up in her gut. Muggers.

As Erik started to turn into the market area, her hand clamped down on his arm with astonishing strength, "Wait a minuet, Erik. Don't leave. Just trust me."

She turned and looked though some cloth on a stand. As she expected, Erik started to walk back, so she sidled around back to him and whispered to him, "Dammit, will you just please do what I ask you?", she hissed, moving so that he either had to shove her out of the way or stay put.

"What is going on, Cat?" Erik rightfully wanted to know.

"Just be quiet and stay here," she ordered him, moving toward the back of a stand and the two men sneaking up on the other side.

The moment the point of the knife at the first man had, cleared the front of the stand behind them, Cat whipped around the back of it and kicked the knife out of his hand. He rose, yelling at her so she spun, chambered her leg and high kicked him in the chin. There was a tearing sound and he went down screaming, clutching his face.

She turned just in time to see the other one swing a fist at her. Deftly, she caught it and pushed it away from her, throwing the man off balance and straight into the stand. He went down clutching his ass.

Erik rounded the back of the stand in time to see the brutalities which Cat was inflicting on two large, scruffy looking men.

"Merde!" He was astounded.

He went from astounded to terror within seconds.

Cat had the knife and slipped it into a crack in the wood, snapped the blade. She then tossed the handle back to bounce it off the man whose cartilage she'd just torn. Looking down at the handle, then being distracted by the fact that Erik hadn't listened to a damn thing she'd said, she missed the man with the brused bum who had staggered to his feet as he took a swipe at her.

He caught her wast and part of her back in a glancing blow but it was enough to spin her out from between the stands, into traffic and straight into the path of an oncoming carriage.

Erik was less than five feet away when he saw the danger and tried to get to her to pull her back.

"Cat!" He tried to warn her of the danger, was desperate to get to her but knew he'd never make it in time.

Fortunately, Cat was already aware of her situation and acted on pure instinct. She droped to the road and rolled toward the stands as hard as she could. The carriage missed her by inches, passing harmlessly by.

"Mon Dieu, are you hurt? Cat, tell me you are all right," Erik was shaking.

He helped her to her feet. Bright green eyes met his own and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly in her fist, grinning up at him, "Well that was exciting!"

She laughed into his chest then struggled to get him to let go. Erik loosened his hold up did not let go of her.

"Ass wipes," she snarled at the two thugs still draped over and cursing at her. "Shouldn't have pushedthe son of a bitch, I should have just kicked HIS ass out in front of the carriage. Oh well."

Raising up on her toes she kissed Erik's cheek, "Thanks, for once again scraping me off the ground. It's all good. Let's go."

Erik was trying to recover his reasoning skills. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, kiss her, or strangle her there in the street for scaring the life out of him. He shifted her in his arms and gripped her shoulders, yanking her against him and shook her jarringly.

"You will NEVER and I mean NEVER, do such a thing again, ma fille, do you understand me? NEVER!" He roared at her, furious.

His eyes were literally blazing. Relief that she was all right was flooding through him battling with the heart stopping fear of seeing her nearly killed before his eyes.

"Erik, I'm fine. Really. I saw those guys and knew they had us as a target. So I put a stop to them. Everything's all right and that's two thugs who won't be following us or anyone anymore," she could see that Erik was mad and wanted to reassure him that this was just part of her normal defense. Two of them pissed off right now would be disastrous. Probably for her.

"Christ, you were nearly killed. You will NEVER do that again, under ANY circumstances, is that clear?" His voice was beautiful, warm with anger and carried a wealth of reprimand.

"I'm sorry, Erik, really. I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm a big girl." she took his hand and lightly kissed it, warmed by his concern. "But you have to admit, it was kind of funny. The look on their faces...!" She started giggling, which upped his annoyance factor to a new level.

He held her away from him, struggling with his fury, his eyes drilling into her. Her laughter proved contagious and was a release of tension for her, he realized. After a moment, he shook his head and had to smile down at her. An hand caressed her cheek and cupped her chin gently, "I ought punish you, for scaring me."  
She broke the kiss first, whispering so softly that he could barely hear her, "I'm sorry."

"I know, ma petite," Erik assured her. "And I will be just as sorry if I have to make sure that you will not do it again."

Her eyes flashed, "You wouldn't dare," the next thing he knew, she pulled away and was walking into the market area, seemingly without a care in the world. Squaring his shoulders and gathering his scattered wits, Erik followed her little figure and took her hand, kissing it. He was rewarded by a brilliant smile.

"Well? What did you want?"

Erik sighed, and smiled despite his earlier fury, and got the needed items. as he did, both he and Cat saw people watching them. It made Erik uncomfortable and he hurried. Cat saw this and anger rose up inside her again. " What the hell are you people looking at! Can't people shop?"

Erik saw people flinch under her glares." Cat. Come on, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Oh for the love of god, Erik, I don't need a baby sitter," Cat glared at him in exasperation.

"No, you need a keeper and to be discipline properly."

"ERIK! That's not funny!"

"Do you see me laughing, angel?"

"Men." Rolling her eyes

"Stubborn troublemaker."

"Stop it."

"You first."

"My line, Ghost, mine."

Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the Opera house.

"ERIK for god's sake we're in public."

"I will wait until we are home then."

"NO!"

"No? You want me to discipline you here, in the market?"

"NO! I don't want you to at all!"

"Too bad. Sooner or later, that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Shit."

"Language, Cat. You are a lady."

"Fine."

"Cat..."

"ERIK. Cut. It. Out!"

"Behave yourself."

"You first."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks latter after the episode in the market, Erik was composing. He was taking a break from Don Juan. Finally, around seven p.m. in the evening he moved from his music. He found Cat in the living room painting the sunset that they had seen at the market, over the Paris streets. Her health had improved and at his request, was letting her hair grow. Where it had been not quite touching her neck, it now fell a few inches past her neck. "Very beautiful." He complimented her. He knelt down and asked "Would you like to see the entire city beneath your feet?" She nodded. He took her hand and led her outside.  
"I'd love to get some fresh air." She commented. They rowed across the lake and Erik snuck her up the cellars to the left wing.

The Opera House was twelve stories high with five cellars below. He bade her be careful as they ascended the scaffolding. Suddenly she gasped. Paris spread out below their feet. Erik grabbed Cat's waist so she wouldn't fall, and he breathed in her heavenly scent. They had only been together for a month, but Erik had already admitted to himself he was in love. Again.  
For the second time in his life, he loved someone. Cat leaned into him and he whispered in her ear. "I have a gift for you."  
She smiled. "I don't want anything, just you."  
Erik nudged her neck as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, oblong box and opened it. It was a diamond and pearl choker! Cat almost tripped on the scaffolding, and Erik pulled her close.

The wind blew through her hair as he pulled it back and tied the choker around her neck. "Erik, it's gorgeous. Why did you waste your money on me?"   
Erik pressed his hands on her hips and murmured. "It's not a waste. I must admit Cat; I may have have fallen madly in love with you." She closed her eyes and he turned her slowly to face him. "Will you consent to look upon me and grant me a kiss?" Erik asked shyly. His heart was racing as she nodded her head. It was the moment he dreaded. He felt stupid for bringing her to the thin scaffolding; if she tried to run she would fall immediately. Why did he always bring misfortune on himself? Cat held his waist tight as he lifted off the mask, and he felt her body stiffen when she saw him. "Oh, my, Erik." Her face was emotionless. No fear. None at all. Her lips trembled and Erik prepared himself for her loss. The loss of a great companion.  
"I was born this way. I can not help my appearance." Cat's arms loosened from his waist, but he grabbed her before she fell backwards. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted to frighten you. Dammit. I just want to be like all normal, healthy men." Tears welled up in his mismatched eyes, and so did Cat's.

She placed her head on his shoulder and he stiffened. Suddenly Cat brought her head up and looked at him. She hesitated, and then brought her lips to his grotesque face. She kissed his cheek, then his chin, and finally his lips. Erik embraced her as the wind blew, and she kissed him faithfully. "It is bad than as I expected, but I don't really know what I expected. There is nothing to be afraid of. Your face...its only a face. All faces are masks. Your true face is what is in your heart." She whispered. Erik reached up to move a strand of hair from her face, and she leaned into his palm. Erik cupped her face in his hand and caressed her skin. He held her tight as the wind shifted, and then pulled away.

" If you want to find away home, I will help you." Cat stared at him, and then she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard. "You assume I want to leave? You dare to tell me what to do! I thought you had learned that lesson. Just because you're an ugly ass you always expected people to hate and fear you. Well, I'll tell you, sir, I don't find your body or face repulsive. I find your actions and your expectations to be atrocious!" She cried as he held onto the rope, reeling from shock.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, then slung her over his shoulder. He descended the rope quickly, and then raced with her crying into his shoulder down to the cellars. "Put me down Erik!" She screamed. "Please, they'll find us." Erik tried to calm her down. He placed her in the boat and began to row back to his lair. She looked up at him through her tear stained eyes, and he had nothing to say. It was true. He always anticipated people to run from him, to fear and loath him. He never thought that perhaps it was his actions also that caused people to leave. She had kissed him now twice, willingly, but he still could not accept her love. They came to the shore and Erik climbed out. Cat followed just as pissed behind as they entered. The first place Erik went was to his organ, and Cat sat on the couch. She stared into a pillow as if memorizing the stitching. Suddenly she felt his cold hand on her shoulder.

She had grown accustomed to his touch, but now in her anger and his depression it felt like the touch of death. She looked at his unmasked face, and reached up to touch him. He turned, and she started to get up.. "Stay." He snarled. She did immediately, and Erik came around to sit next to her. She did not say a word. He stared at the same pillow she held, not meeting her eyes. "What is your next course of action?" He asked.

If she wanted to leave he would give her enough money to leave the country and start over. Hopefully she would find a nice job somewhere and a man who deserved her. But instead Cat threw the pillow to the floor and grabbed Erik's arm as she kissed him tenderly. He did not move, his lips remained shut, but his body shivered in delight. "This is my next course of action." She said. He looked at the floor. He felt her hands on his face as she traced his hollow cheeks. She moved her hands over his forehead, and he closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to remain motionless his body betrayed his desire.

She finished her exploration at his neck, and she leaned in to kiss him. He tried to stop, but he moaned as her lips tickled his sensitive skin. Indeed, she was overly affectionate. Finally Erik caved in and began to nuzzle her earlobe. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. Erik leaned back as Cat straddled his lap. He ran his hands up her legs and caressed her back. He felt his arousal burning within the confines of his pants, and she too noticed. "My dear, I will not do anything you do not want me to do." His voiced was deep and lustful.  
"Don't stop." She murmured.

Cat slid her hands down his chest and began to peel off his shirt. He cringed as she saw his bony frame, but rather than startle, she kissed his ribs, his bones beneath his thin flesh. He moaned as her hair flowed over his stomach and she unbuttoned his trousers. His only area that was thick with flesh was now being coddled and sucked for the first time ever, and he groaned in ecstasy. She grasped his thickness and rubbed gently. "Cat" Erik whispered. He caressed her back and sat up, then picked her up and carried her in his arms to her bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, so why do you people ask? Not mine! Not mine I tell you! ( I wish though) _

_my-echo: thank you so much! and well she is a hand full. even for me. you should hear her originally, foul mouthed, jeez. and my favorite was when they were rowing across the lake: _

_"Erik, do you ever just stop and think about it?"_

_Erik looked back at her," Think about what?"_

_She spread her arms wide, " This. Being under ground. Don't you ever reflect upon the many floors above? Some some seventeen or eighteen stories, those tons of steel, marble, stone, brick, and mortar. That if the Opera were to collapse, we would be crushed like insects?" She said a bit too cheerfully._

_Erik looked back at her. She was grinning, as she watched the black water swill around the boat. He shook his head at her, "Are you always so morbid?"_

_She looked up at him with a straight face, "Yes."_

_Made me laugh the entire time._

_Twinkle22: I am so glad you all read and review! It always makes my day._

Cat lay in Erik's arms listening to him breathe deep and evenly. It was nearly morning. The clock said so on the mantel. She should be exhausted but she wasn't.

His mask was still on and she frowned at it. They'd talked a lot besides making love and she'd discovered why he had still been a virgin at his age. Erik had opened up and told her what he'd never told anyone. Something that only he knew about why he'd always kept himself apart, fearing rejection because of his face.

One woman, Christine Daae. She'd been orphaned young and placed in the Opera ballet department as her father had been a close friend of the past managers. She became friends with Meg Griy. Even at that time they would tell stories and try to get glimpses of the "Opera Ghost." It was an innocent time for them.

As Erik watched Christine grow up, he became oppressed with her. When she was 16, he could not stay quiet any longer. She had been talking about a "Angel of Music," so Erik deicide to be her "angel." He knew there could be no turning back. That wherever that shadow path might led, they were irrevocably committed to follow it to the end.

Three months after "showing" himself, she was ready for her first performance. So with him pulling some strings, she was able to sing in a gala. What a triumph! She was like an angel. It was also then that it all came falling down. Raoul De Changy. A childhood friend. He was scared that he would lose her, so he took her down to his home. It was a disaster. She pulled of his mask.

Erik had shuddered in Cat' arms at that point in the story. His eyes pressed tightly shut but she could see the tears. It still hurt him to think about it. She'd gathered him close, stroking his hair and waited for him to finish the story.

Soon, he was able to continue and what he told her, chilled her, making her heart ache for this wonderful man she'd just made love to.

Christine had screamed, and pulled back. Erik lost his temper, and started yelling at her, freighting her even more. After she begged and pleaded, he calmed down. But every thing was ruined. He threatened to kill Raoul. Erik became even more cold and cruel with his demands. Finally, Erik kidnapped her in the middle of an opera. Nadir helped Raoul find his way here. Erik then gave Christine a choice: Ether marry him or watch her lover die. Christine begged and cried, be nothing phased him, nothing but her kiss. Erik had to let her go. After he did, Nadir helped him fake his death. So for two years Erik had just waited to die. No reason to live. Until Cat showed up.

Cat held Erik, crying with him, while he related the entire tale. Afterwards he'd made love to her again with a tender ferocity that broke her heart. He drove the shadowy figure of Christine back and away. By morning, Erik felt his personal demons break off and fall back into the Abyss from whence they came.

He'd be all right now. Cat was there, warm and real in his arms. He didn't need the ghost of a former love to haunt his footsteps.

Cat laid there, watching the clock, feeling Erik stir beside her and gather her closer to him in his sleep. She was terrified. Terrified that he needed from her what she wasn't sure she knew how could give him. She loved him with all her heart, but sometimes her temper got in the way. And her heart. She did not tell him, but she ran out of meds a week ago. And that was bad. Already at times she had to go slow, not over exert herself. Closing her eyes, she sank into his warmth and finally slept a troubled sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_Twinkle22: just wait and see! whew! Like I said before, she's originally a foul mouth little sucker. And Thank you hope you had a nice one. So yes we do celebrate it. My step-father loves it. He's a eater. Don't know where he puts it. shakes head Thank you for reviewing. _

Chapter 16

"Cat?"

Cat looked up from her painting, "Yes?"

"I am going up to the Opera House. Would you like to come?"

Cat's eyes lit up. She nodded. She had yet to see the Paris Opera House. Plus, she needed to get out. After last week, they both had been awkward toward one another. One would start to speck, and then get toughe tied. It was driving them both nuts.

Erik led Cat through the tunnels and up to the scaffoldings and flies. In a corner they could see all that was going on down below. Erik pulled Cat up against him. Cat grew dizzy from the closeness of him. She loved him, but it was also complicated. She was only 20. Used to caring for herself. A hard-headed bitch at times. She never had loved before. She was afraid. Cat sighed.

Erik looked down at her. He still could not believe it. Cat had given herself to him wholly. Well, not wholly. She was still holding something back. It was eating away at him. And her. Not only was she being distant, but she was also looking weak again. He loved her. There was no mistake about that. But this time its going to be different. Before it be comes too late he needs to find out how she felt about him. Erik watched the cast run around on stage. It was opening night. A new opera was to be preformed. Unlike the last one, this one held promise.

Cat shifted, and let out another sigh. She was not feeling too good. She was tired and her chest was feeling very constricted.

"What's wrong?" Erik whispered to her.

She shook her head," Not feeling too hot." Cat glanced up at Erik. All she could see was his yellow eyes.

"Maybe we should head back." Cat nodded.

Silently they slipped down a rope and to a hidden trap door. As Erik waked on down the tunnels, Cat's heart began to pound, Her face going white. She stopped and put her hand to her chest, leaning against the stone wall. Pain shot up and down her back. Tears came to her eyes as her heart thudded painfully against her breast bone.

Erik was halfway down the tunnel when the sound of Cat's footsteps stopped. Erik turned just in time to see Cat's face go white and put her hand to her chest, then fall.

_Ohhhh, cruel aren't I? Don't worry the next chapter is coming up tonight. I have the computer! Finally! And I am open to any suggestions. Fire away. Plus...People! I am down on my knees...review! Please? Please, Please, Please! I live for you people to review. What can I do?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Cookies to you all!_

Chapter 17

Erik ran and scoped up Cat. She was cold. Fear ran up his spine. Over and over in his tortured brain a voice was screaming, No! No! NO! NO! NO! Holding her tight to him he ran down the tunnel to the boat. He placed her in it, and quickly rowed to his house. Once inside, Erik placed her on the couch, and like the first night he found her, plied blankets on her. He was almost to the point of panicking, and that was not good for him. Making the same powder, he poured it down her throat. Cat didn't move. Erik then went in search of a really strong medicine, a white powder that came from poppies of the East. After administering it to her, Erik unlashed the silver vile of meds from her neck. Unscrewing the lip, he poured out her heart meds, only to find then gone.

Anger washed over him. She had been taking her meds every morning. He saw her. Unless...she had been faking it. Erik looked down at her. Color was coming back, but she still looked so weak. Erik sighed and say down on the couch with her, pulling her small body close.

**XxX**

Cat woke up warm and safe. She keep her eyes closed, but let out a " Hmm," her chest felt sore, like some one had punched it over and over. She snuggled down further into the warmth. She started to fall asleep until she heard a slight thumping. Her brow furrowed and keeping her eyes closed, turned her head toward the sound. It got louder. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Cat opened her eyes. She saw that she was on the couch, and that an arm held her close. She leaned her head back and green eyes met gold ones. "Erik," she whispered.

Erik tightened his hold on her. Relief was flooding his mind. She was awake. He had almost lost her last night. "Cat, tell me something, why do you enjoy not listening to me and enjoy scaring me?" His voice was soft, but it was warmer, more heated. Uh oh.

She flinched a little, "Meaning?"

Erik's yellow eyes flashed, "I mean _child, _you are out of your heart meds. When did you run out?"

"A week ago," Cat winched, knowing what Erik was about to do.

"Hmmm, I would like to ask you, what you think you are trying to prove? Not telling me that you were out of them. You have a heart problem, ma petite." Oh yeah. That was familiar. Pure, Erik heat. Temper, temper, Phantom, my love.

"It's not that kind of a heart problem," Cat said trying not to rise to the bait. He was being bossy again.

"And what sort of problem would it be, my brilliant darling?" Oooooh, now that was just sarcastic.

She turned to pin him with her eyes, "The kind where sexy intelligent masked men don't worry their heads about it if they don't want to have a fight first thing in the morning."

Erik's arm tightened around her like a vise, not hurting, just holding her firmly, "What kind of heart problem, Catherine?"

Well, since he put it that way, "I have an electrical short that sometimes makes it beat really fast and I have viral damage to one of the ventricles. I take medication to help it 'push', I live with it, I feel fine, (sometimes,) I know you mean well, Erik but I am an adult, please don't start a fight over something this ridiculous."

She squeezed his hand in what she hoped was a loving manner.

"Your health is not ridiculous, ma petite. I care about you therefore I am going to be concerned and ask you about why you do something so obviously idiotic.

Shit.

"I see.

Erik felt his temper rising at an alarming rate. She was being courteous, polite even, but just barely. Defiance was written all over her body language and her attitude. She had a heart problem and she was not giving it one thought.

"Cat, I have told you that I am not accustomed to repeating myself," Erik began levelly, keeping his voice pitched in a soothing, velvet tone, "I care about you and I am going to enquire about your well being and take issue when you do not take care of yourself properly. That includes addressing your continuation of this ridiculous refusal. Is that understood?"

"Clear as crystal," Cat agreed, her own voice carefully neutral.

"I know it just means you care about me." She added obediently, her eyes properly wide and astonished.

Erik sensed the storm coming when those wide eyes solidified to emerald glass, but he wasn't experienced enough with relationships or women to avoid it and fly around, "Then do as I ask." He still wasn't smiling.

Kissing his hand, she rose before he could restrain her, and looked down at him, "Erik, we just went over this. I've been over it with the doctor, May-Ling, Mother, Father and my brothers. I am not going to repeat myself either. Drop the subject please. I don't want to fight with you."  
There.

Erik stood up and extended his hand to grasp her chin gently, tipping it up so she would look him in the eye, "What did your doctor say, Cherie? Tell me exactly."

Crap. Erik carried more power and authority in his softly spoken order than her meanest, roughest teacher in past classes. He made her feel like she was ten again. Safe, protected, cared for. Loved.

Cat tried to bolt around him but Erik caught her gently and pulled her back. To her surprise he was laughing as he swung her up in his arms and held her tightly to his chest, kissing her hair, chuckling all the while.

"Mon Cherie, if only you understood how much you truly are loved."

When she struggled, he put her down, wrapped his arm around her and tucked her beneath his shoulder, "You will go to bed, and stay there," he added when she striated to open her mouth," but, ma petite, we are not through. Not by a long shot. We are simply stoping it for now."

Still chuckling, he guided her to her room like she was a little child. Just like that he had shut her down. Made her feel cared for.

Goddammit, he scared the shit out of her.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

_Cookies! Cookies! throws cookies in the air Cookies to you all! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Twinkle22: i am so glad you review. And aren't their relationship sweet? and yes, I am going to update almost every night. _

_angel of mystery: Willkommen! so glad you reviewed! And I am just so happy you love it. Keep reading and reviewing!_

chapter 18

As Cat lay in the bed, she couldn't help the few tears that fell from her eyes. She had lied to him. telling him that her heart was nothing to really to worry about. not true. on of the reasons she was in Paris, was that she was to have surgery. Now she is in the past with no more meds and no way home. She sighed, and turned over allowing sleep to take her away from the present.

Erik sat at the organ, not playing. he knew something was wrong with Cat. She still was not telling her anything. He can't force it out of her, she was too stubborn. But despite her bravo, she was sick. And that was tearing him up. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was going have to find away to get her back. Erik placed his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt hands on his back.

Cat sighed and leaned on him. Love, she thought, is hard.

Erik turned and took her in his arms.

Usually Cat would resist, playing with him, but right now she allowed herself the luxury of being in his arms.

Erik then began the most dreaded conversation, "Cat, tell me. Say that you love me like I do. I can't help myself. I had promised, that I will never love again. I don't want a repeat of Christine. All my life I had never truly loved. And now after meeting you, I realize that, yes, I did love Christine, but it was only a falter. That she was not mentally strong enough. So, please. Let me in, angel, let me in your heart," he said softly into her hair.

Kris turned her face away, clasping him tightly in her arms and shut her eyes tightly so he wouldn't see the tears that were stinging her eyes. Erik pressed his masked face into her hair with a sigh.

"Look at me, ma petite," as she turned her face to his, "Look at me."

Sighing, she looked. There was anguish in her eyes and she was fighting back tears.

Erik cupped her face with his hands while he, searched her eyes.

"Tell me what you are so afraid of, ma petite."

She shook her head and pressed her mouth to his in a deep, shattering kiss.

Erik held her closer "Give your heart to me, let it happen." His deep, accented voice rolled over her, a sensual command.

Cat pulled him tighter to her, needing him to feel her acceptance, her caring. She wanted to give him what she knew he wanted but it was all happening too fast; too out of control.

"I'm afraid Erik."

"About what?"

"Love. I want to love you, but I don't know how. I try, but sometimes you get me so mad. But then it makes me want to love you even more." Cat said into his chest.

"Now, angel, tell me what it is you fear about this; about us." yellow eyes were smoldering with banked fire. He wanted an answer.

Dammit. Did he have to be so perceptive?

"N-nothing, Erik, really. I'm just a little tired with what happened today," she stammered, dropping her gaze from his.

A deep chuckle, a kiss on her forehead, "Do not lie to me, cherie. Tell me whatever painful truth you must but do not insult my intelligence by lying to me."

Yeah, lying to him was definitely a bad idea. Especially when he held her tightly as he was, "Erik, it's really hard for me..."

"I know," he said gently, "but try." He tipped her chin up with his fingertips, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"This is all happening really fast," she admitted, finally.

"Yes it is, but I am not complaining. Are you?" A smile ghosted across his perfect mouth.

"Erik, you scare the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose myself. And that is what is happening. I am only 20 and before I met you I had never been I a relationship before. I was always scared when I can to love. And now, now... it is intense. Overwhelmed by the intensity, you know?" Her eyes were wide with a naked fear.

Erik held her tightly, "Petit Chat, I know you have no reason to believe me yet, but I am not going anywhere."

He watched her. She was searching his face, wanting to believe him; to believe in him.

"Cat, you will need to learn for yourself that you can trust me. I want you to come to me freely. I want you to need me the way I need you." Erik held her gaze, wanting her to see the truth in his words. "Share your heart with me, angel. I promise not to break it."

Tears again. Yes, well, this was all new for both of them. He held her. It was a little unnerving watching the silent tears flow from her tightly shut eyes. She never whimpered, never made a sound, just let him hold her and pressed close to his strength.

Later, he kissed her tears away and loved her over and over again. Gentle and tender, frantic and wild; always loving and tender, always ensuring her pleasure first. They napped lightly in each other's arms. Neither of them were troubled by nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to you! I want to thank my-echo for the ending to this chapter. Thank you. She really helped me out on it. And as well as my grammar mistakes. I hope you continue to help me out. Thanks again. Oh and everyone: Give her a hand!** ** :0)**

The next day when Cat woke, Erik was gone.

She sighed and crawled out of bed. Cat walked—or stumbled—to the kitchen. Take your pick. Either way she was introduced to walls and doorways along her staggering path. Finally she fell into the room, cursing. As she made tea (she had picked up a taste for Erik's bitter-assed Russian tea), she counted the days that she had been there. 1 month, 1 week, and 5 days. It had been December when she had arrived, so if she was correct, it was...either January or February. As she sat at the table, sleepily drawing circles with her finger on the tabletop, Erik walked in.

"Erik, what day is it?"

Erik looked over at her, sitting at the table. "Hmm, I believe it is January the...14th. Why?"

Cat looked up and yawned. She was right. It was her birthday. "Oh nothing important. Just that I am now 21." She yawned again and stood. "Be back in a minute." With that, she walked out of the room.

_21? _thought Erik. _Is she really only that young?_ He was nearly fifty, she only twenty-one, but she was the love of his life. He sighed. Somehow he had to get her back to her own place, her own time—and if it meant that he'd die of a broken heart, so be it. Her life was much more important.

"Hey Erik?"

Erik turned to see Cat dressed in..."jeans", he believed she called them, and a white shirt. "Yes?"

"You think we can go out today? I think I may be getting cabin fever."

Erik thought for a moment, then nodded," Yes. We can surprise Nadir while we are out."

Cat smiled tiredly and walked to get her cloak.

Erik watched her. She seemed so fatigued and weak….not her usually snippy self. Erik was at a loss. He took her in his arms when she came back out. "I love you. Why can't you admit it too?"

"Erik...I can't...say that right now...please."

He sighed and led her up the tunnels. "Cat. You need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you will not tell me what's wrong."

"Erik, there is something that I needed to have done. But I can't have it done now. Please don't make me tell you. It will break your heart…and mine. Let it be for awhile. As they say, 'ignorance is bliss.' Don't make me get angry with you."

"I would not think anything of the sort." Erik's voice had taken a definite turn.

Cat sighed. Erik decided to go up the back way to the street that came out near the Rue Scribe. They turned sharply into a small alleyway which angled down and curved upward. Cat felt a slight bit of doom looking down the dark, foreboding street--but Erik was with her, so she pushed her fears down and didn't balk.

Their boots were almost soundless on the cobblestones of the tiny alley—Erik made no sound because he always moved silently; as for Cat, her "boots" were in fact soft sneakers. She felt like wearing them today. The rubber muffled her own steps.

The sun did not shine down in the alley, and the air was colder in the dark. Cat took a deep breath, the fresh air making her feel much better. As they headed down the alley, Erik suddenly stiffened and stopped.

"Ma petite, stay here. There is someone up ahead," he whispered to her.

"No, we go together," Cat whispered back, meaning it. She didn't want him going into any danger alone either.

"No," Erik said firmly, "stay here, I will call for you when it is safe." He kissed her forehead, "Do not move from this spot, chaton. I mean it." Then he was gone in a soft whisper of cape.

Shit, it was quiet in the alley without Erik. Dark too. Cat wasn't afraid of the dark, she loved the dark, or anything else for that matter, but it was unnerving to be out here.

She crept carefully along the wall when someone grabbed her. She felt the cool steel of a knife-blade against her thundering, rapid pulse.

"Scream and I'll cut your throat," a male voice hissed in her ear, "The monster hiding from us?"

Cat didn't have time to torment him. There was a crack and a thin lasso snapped past her face to slide down the neck of her attacker. The rope jerked tight and he fell to the ground. She had no time to register what had happened before her upper arm was enclosed in an iron grip and she was pulled backward, shoved behind Erik, who now stood in front of her like a living wall.

She then heard shouting. "This way! They're down here!"

She looked up at Erik, "Aren't we popular?"

Erik's yellow eyes blazed as he pushed her down the alley, "Go. Get away." he hissed at her.

Cat's heart thumped painfully but she ignored it, looking up at him, "No."

"Cat. This is not the time to fight me. Now go." Erik tried to push her away again, but she spun around, and stood behind him.

"I know that. But when one loves the other, they stand beside them. Always." Cat looked up at him with impunity and met his eyes.

A slight smirk tugged at his lips, but faded when he looked up at the people coming down the alley. "Come." Erik took Cat's hand and they ran down the alley and into the crowd of Parisians. People scattered. Erik pulled her to the bridge across the Seine River.

Cat looked down from the the ledge. " Any bright ideas, Genius?"

She tilted her head at Erik. He looked down at the dirty water.

"Yes."

Cat glanced behind them and then back at him. His eyes had a strange glint in them. Her own widened… "You wouldn't."

Erik didn't say anything. He was too busy judging the distance.

"There they are!"

"Stop right there! You are under arrest."

Great…the police. Or whatever the French called them.

"Cat."

She turned to glare at Erik. She was mad. Not at him, but he was the closest one near her. "Yes."

He pulled her close. "There is a passageway right under this bridge. It will lead right back to the catacombs under the Opera House. We are going to jump. I want you to head straight to it. DO NOT wait for me."

Cat opened her mouth, but Erik did not give her time to argue. Just as the gendarmes and the crowd reached them, he pulled her close and together, they jumped.

The cold water closed over her head and shocked her still for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and saw Erik right in front of her. Suddenly she felt a pull as the current caught hold of her. Cat was pulled away and felt her back hit something hard. Pain seared though her middle. She fell away, spinning in the water. Blood coated her tongue. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a vague sense that she must find Erik— and then another instinctual thought: if she lost consciousness, she could drown. Already her heart was protesting and her lungs were burning. Kicking upward, her head broke the surface.

"Hold on! We'll get you out!" Distorted voices sounded from everywhere.

Erik. Where was Erik… Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. She kicked out, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice: "Easy, chaton."

Cat sighed and relaxed. Erik and Cat allowed themselves to be carried by the current. Cat's heart was thumping against his arm that was encircled around her chest. When they were close to the bank, Erik pulled her closer and stood up, carrying her in his arms. Strange men dressed in white pants and shirts that said "AMBULANCE" tried to take her from him. Erik pinned them with one glare from his yellow eyes. They quickly backed away.

Ignoring the crowd, he laid her on the ground. "Cat?"

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him. She thumped his chest. "Remind me to kill you later." With that, she fell unconscious.

"Sir?..."

Erik glared at the man, daring him to take her away. Oh, let him try. Let him try…they'd see the Opera Ghost's wrath unleashed upon them in full force if he did…

Suddenly, as if he had been struck by lightning, Erik realized where—or rather, _when—_he and Cat had emerged. Feeling a rush of intense relief for Cat's sake, he said quickly, "Please…a hospital? Where is a hospital?"

The man stared. "That's what we're here for, sir…to provide transport to the hospital."

"Ah…" said Erik softly, allowing the man to take a look at her. "I'm guessing you are some sort of…doctor?"

"Paramedic," the man said, giving him another strange look. "You people been at a costume party or something?"

Erik looked down at his clothes, and his fingers reflexively shot up to check his mask—which against all odds, he had managed to keep from washing away in the current. "Oh…yes." It was the easiest way to respond, he reflected wryly. It certainly wouldn't do to let them know the truth.

The paramedics loaded Cat on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Erik began to panic. "Please…may I go with her?"

" 'Course you can," said a redheaded female paramedic. "Hold her hand and talk to her…might make it easier for her to fight."

"Fight?" said Erik in a small voice.

"Fight her way back to life," she began, and stopped, wondering if she should go any further.

Erik stared at her.

"She's dying," the woman said somberly, deciding to be frank rather than give him false hope through a bright untruth. "We need to get her to the hospital, stat. Hop in." She gave Erik a hand to help him up.

He held Cat's limp, cold hand all the way to the hospital, while the ambulance lights flashed and the siren shrieked and the automobiles parted to make way.

He found himself praying to a being that he had previously denied for all his weary existence, and whom he'd never thought he'd turn to for help.

_Dear God, don't let her die…_

**Well that's it on this story. To find out what happens to Cat: Tune in next week. No really. Next week or sooner I'll have the sequel up. Don't know what I'll call it. I'll let you know in my profile. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please continue to leave reviews. If they are signed I'll reply back.**


End file.
